24 Rio
by Judizef Blu Spix Macaw
Summary: La venganza definitiva de Pepillo
1. 24 RIO: 6:00AM-7:00AM

Buen día Rio fans, Bueno, este es el Primer capítulo de mi fic 24 Rio, espero que les agrade.

24 RIO

Capítulo 1: Los sucesos que se muestran a continuación tienen lugar entre las 6:00am y las 7:00am.

-En algún lugar cerca del Amazonas se encontraba una cacatúa (Pepillo), con una rana (Gabi), encerrado en una jaula amplia dentro de un helicóptero que pronto partiría con rumbo a Río.

No puedo creer que haya fracasado nuevamente, soy un fracasado, y ahora como castigo tengo que viajar con esta rana que no para de besuquearme a cada rato, soy lo peor que pueda existir en este mundo, y lo peor es que no pude vengarme de ese tal Blu, esa tonta ave azul que causó toda mi miseria-Decía Pepillo, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el fierro de la jaula.

-Junto a Pepillo, a un lado de la jaula se encontraba aun durmiendo Gabi, que se despertó al escuchar a Pepillo.

Pepillito, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba Gabi

¡Hay no!, ya empezó mi tortura, pero yo que hice para merecer esto-Dijo Pepillo

Hay, ya deja de estarte golpeando y hablemos sobre algún tema, como la asombrosa Luna de Miel que tendremos en Rio, Siiiiiiii¡- dijo Gabi emocionada.

Este va a ser un día muy largo-dijo Pepillo con tono de aburrimiento.

-Mientras tanto, en otra zona del Amazonas, en un nido, se encontraba un guacamayo de spix (Blu), Que se estaba levantando después de haberse dormido, en ese momento Tiago entro al nido, y se dispuso a conversar un rato con su padre.

Hola Papi!-Dijo Tiago saludando a su padre

Ah, hola hijo- Dijo Blu

Ah, pa , voy a salir a jugar con mis amigos, por cierto, si buscas a mis hermanas fueron a explorar- Dijo Tiago ya saliendo

Ok hijo, Cuídate-Dijo Blu

-Tiago ya saliendo del nido se fue a encontrar con sus amigos, normalmente a Tiago le gustaba ir a lugares donde haya acción y destrucción, voló por el Amazonas hasta que se encontró con un de sus amigos.

Hola Carl- Dijo Tiago saludando

Ah, hola Tiago, por cierto se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que seguro te gustará- dijo Carl, emocionando a Tiago.

¿Verdad? , dime que ya quiero saber de que se trata- dijo Tiago emocionado.

Ya que se que te gustan las cosas extremas se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una carrera con los demás por todo el Amazonas, con varios retos y desafíos en cada lugar de la selva, así que, que dices Tiago, te apuntas-Dijo Carl retándolo a Tiago

Pues claro que acepto, no soy cobarde-Dijo Tiago aceptando el desafío

Bueno, entonces vámonos al punto de partida que ya nos deben estar esperando los demás-Dijo Carl.

-Así se fueron Tiago y Carl al punto de partida de la carrera.

6:25AM

-Estaban volando Carl y Tiago, cuando de pronto Tiago se distrae cuando pasa una guacamaya de la que Tiago se había enamorado desde el primer día que la conoció, Tiago se había distraído tanto que no se dio cuenta que había un árbol frente a él y se chocó con el árbol, Carl se le acercó a preguntarle que es lo que le pasaba.

Oye, Tiago, estás bien, si que ese golpe fue muy fuerte-dijo Carl

Au, creo que fue peor, ah, por cierto, creo que no voy a poder ir a la competencia-Dijo Tiago como ocultando algo.

Pero ¿Por qué?, ya habías aceptado, y además todos ya no están esperando-Dijo Carl

Es que me acabo de acordar que tenía que hacer algo, jejeje -Dijo Tiago

Bueno, Entonces será para la próxima, entonces hasta la otra-Dijo Carl Yéndose

-Tiago le había mentido a Carl para poder seguir a la guacamaya, ya que el se había enamorado de ella, y el quería demostrarle de alguna forma lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

6:30am

-Mientras Tanto dentro del Helicóptero con Gabi y Pepillo.

Ah, cuando acabará esta tortura, jamás podré escapar de aquí-Dijo Pepillo algo desesperado, pero en eso empieza a recordar algo que puede funcionar como nuevo plan para poder vengarse de una buena vez.

-FLASHBACK

-En el mercado cerca de la entrada del Amazonas estaba Pepillo encerrado en una caja esperando a su dueño para empezar su trabajo como adivinador de fortuna , cuando de pronto se le acerca un guacamayo.

"Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras"-Declamaba Pepillo una de las frases de Shakespeare.

Oye, no crees que hablas demasiado, mi Shakesperiano amigo-dijo el guacamayo a Pepillo.

Y tú, ¿Quién eres?, mejor vete que en unos instantes me presentaré ante mi público-Dijo Pepillo

Oye Tranquilo, en primer lugar no sabia que ser una marioneta de entretenimiento para los humanos fuera tener un público-le dijo el guacamayo.

Sabes qué, ya me estás hartando, mejor vete, que para colmo cada vez que te veo, me haces recordar a alguien que odio-dijo Pepillo algo enojado.

Ay, que ,¿detestas a todos los guacamayos azules?-Dijo el guacamayo hartando aún más la paciencia de Pepillo.

Solo para que sepas uno de esos tontos guacamayos azules causó la miseria en la que vivo ahora-Dijo Pepillo

Ok, por cierto me llamo Drako, y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Drako

Pepillo, ok, ahora deja de estorbar-dijo Pepillo con molestia

Ok, Pepillo, solo te digo que se como te debes sentir, tal vez yo podría ayudarte en tu venganza- propuso Drako.

Para que vengarme de alguien que ya esta muerto por ahogamiento, además yo se hacer las cosas por mi mismo-dijo Pepillo algo molesto

Vale, como tu quieras, pero recuerda, algún día necesitarás mi ayuda –Dijo Drako con voz malévola y apartándose del lugar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Eso es, ahora podré efectuar mi venganza, ya que Carlitos me traicionó, mejor será tener a otro cómplice malévolo en mi plan de venganza, guajajajjajajajajaja-Dijo Pepillo, después de haber recordado todo.

Pepillito,¿ que decías?-preguntó Gabi

Ay, pero claro, debo escapar de aquí Primero-dijo Pepillo decepcionado por no haber pensado primero una forma de escapar del helicóptero.

6:45am

-Mientras tanto en otra parte del Amazonas, Tiago había logrado encontrar a la guacamaya y fue a saludarla.

Hola Diana-Dijo Tiago algo nervioso.

Ah, hola Tiago, que coincidencia que te encuentro por acá, pensé que estarías con los demás en la carrera del Amazonas-dijo Diana

Ah, si, solo que decidí no ir esta vez, ¿y tú que haces por acá?-Dijo Tiago aún más nervioso.

Estaba explorando la selva, siempre salgo todas las mañanas, aunque ya estaba volviendo donde la tribu-Respondió Diana

Ah, que coincidencia, yo también ya estaba volviendo, entonces podemos ir juntos-Propuso Tiago

Suena bien, entonces vamos-Respondió Diana y se regresaron juntas donde la tribu.

6:50am

Mientras tanto en el helicóptero con Pepillo y Gabi.

-Pepillo logró escuchar una conversación entre los guardias que lo llevarían a él y a Gabi de vuelta a Rio.

Guardia 1 : Nos llevaremos a la cacatúa a Rio como nos dijo Julio

Guardia 2 : Vale, partiremos a la 7:10.

Al fin, ya se como poder escapar de esta jaula-dijo Pepillo

Pepillito, escaparemos y podremos estar juntos, siiiiiiii!- dijo emocionada Gabi

6:55AM

JAJAJAJAJA, más vale que te cuides Blu, por que hoy será tu perdición, no solo pagarás por lo que me hiciste, sino que pagarás con tu propia vida, cuando salga de este helicóptero sabrás el significado de la venganza, y te arrepentirás por lo que me hiciste, por fin podré vengarme, cuídate bien, que pronto te haré pasar una pesadilla guajajajajaja-dijo Pepillo con voz malévola.

6:55:57

6:55:58

6:55:59

7:00:00

Bueno, este fue el Primer capítulo de mi fic 24 Rio, no se olviden de dejar reviews que tendré pronto el 2do capítulo, bueno me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. 24 RIO : 7:00AM-8:00AM

Buen día Rio Fans, bueno, este es el 2do capítulo de 24 RIO, espero que les agrade.

2do Capítulo:

-Previamente en 24 RIO

-Mientras que Pepillo estaba encerrado en una jaula junto a Gabi, en otro lugar del Amazonas, Tiago había salido a participar en una carrera que habían organizado sus amigos, pero en el camino a la carrera cambia de opinión al querer seguir a Diana, una guacamaya de la que Tiago se había enamorado, mientras que cerca donde se encontraba Pepillo encerrado, logra escuchar una conversación entre los guardias y la hora en que lo llevarán a él y a Gabi de vuelta a Rio, Pepillo logra recordar sobre alguien que conoció mientras que descifraba la fortuna en el mercado, que podría ayudarlo en su plan de Venganza, Pepillo planea escapar de esa jaula y buscar a su contacto para así efectuar su venganza.

-Los sucesos que se muestran a continuación tienen lugar entre las 7:00am y las 8:00am.

Bueno, al parecer ya llegamos-Dijo Tiago nervioso

Si, por cierto, no sé por qué pero, me siento mejor estando contigo-respondió Diana

¿En serio?- pregunta Tiago

Si, ¿te parece si nos vemos más tarde?-pregunto Diana

Claro, podríamos encontrarnos cerca de la cascada-dijo Tiago aún más nervioso

Me parece bien, entonces hasta más tarde-Dijo Diana despidiéndose

Ok, Hasta más tarde-dijo Tiago despidiéndose y luego dirigiéndose a su nido.

-Mientras tanto en el helicóptero con Pepillo y Gabi

Tengo ahora que planear como salir de este lugar-Se dijo Pepillo, cuando en eso escucha a los dos guardias que estaban hablando sobre el traslado de Pepillo y Gabi.

Guardia1: Hay un cambio de planes

Guardia2: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Guardia1: La hora de traslado se ha pospuesto para las 7:50am, y otra cosa también, nos han ordenado llevar con nosotros los explosivos decomisados de los taladores ilegales, para luego sean entregados a las autoridades.

Guardia2: Esta bien entonces debemos empezar a cargar esos explosivos al helicóptero.

-Al escuchar esto Pepillo, logra pensar un plan de escape.

Perfecto, ya está todo planeado, el escape lo ejecutaré cuando estemos en medio vuelo, y nadie sabrá lo que pasó guajajajajajajajaja- Dijo Pepillo riéndose de manera malévola

Pepillito , por fin la venganza será nuestra, gujajajajajajjaa-Dijo Gabi queriendo imitar la risa de Pepillo.

Así es, pero solo tengo que hacerte recordar algo, ¡solo funciona cuando yo lo hago¡-Dijo Pepillo

Ok, te amo- Dijo Gabi mirando a Pepillo con una cara coquetona.

7:15am

-Mientras tanto en otra parte del Amazonas Tiago había llegado a su nido y encuentra a su padre preocupado.

Hola papi-Dijo Tiago saludando

Tiago, ¿Dónde estabas?, te he estado buscando por todas partes-Dijo Blu preocupado

Estuve con unos amigos, ya deja de preocuparte tanto-Dijo Tiago

Bueno, mientras que estés bien, voy a salir ahorita, si quieres puedes ir con tus hermanas que están cerca del lago-Le dijo Blu a Tiago

Ok, papi-Dijo Tiago mientras que Blu salía del nido

-Mientras tanto cerca del helicóptero donde estaban Pepillo y Gabi

Guardia1: Bueno, este es el cargamento de explosivos.

Guardia2: Apurémonos entonces que hay que llevar el cargamento al helicóptero.

-En eso los guardias cargan los explosivos, cuando en eso a uno se le cae uno de los explosivos.

Guardia1: No seas tan torpe, que si se activa alguno de los explosivos, los dos estaremos muertos.

Guardia2: Ok, pero mira bien ese explosivo, al parecer no todos los explosivos son iguales, este se activa con ese botón y explota en 2 minutos.

Guardia1:Pero, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Guardia2: ¿Será porque me puse a leer este manual que dice que tipos de explosivos contiene la caja y como se activan?

Guardia1: Ya que más da, recoge eso y llevemos esto al helicóptero.

-Mientras tanto en otro lugar del Amazonas, Tiago estaba pensando en como poder hablarle a Diana, y poder demostrarle lo que en realidad sentía por ella, el problema era que siempre que estaba con ella, él se ponía cada vez más nervioso y no sabía que podía hacer.

Estoy perdido, no se como hablar con Diana, lo peor es que cada vez que quiero animarme a decir algo, me ganan los nervios-Se dijo Tiago tratando de pensar como poder hablar con Diana.

-En eso llega Blu al nido y se queda algo sorprendido al ver a Tiago preocupado.

Tiago, estas bien?-Dijo Blu algo sorprendido por ver a Tiago así

Si, estoy bien, por cierto, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Dijo Tiago

Claro, no hay problema-Respondió Blu

¿Cómo fue que tú y mi mamá se conocieron?-pregunto Tiago

Bueno, yo conocí a tu madre cuando fui de vacaciones a RIO-dijo Blu

Pero, ¿Cómo es que ustedes se enamoraron?-pregunto Tiago

La verdad es que yo me había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, así que trate de hacer todo lo posible para demostrarle lo que en verdad sentía por ella, luego conocí a tu tío Rafael, él me dio unos consejos, luego empecé a seguir sus consejos y así le pude demostrar a tu madre que la amaba, y después los dos terminamos enamorados-Respondió Blu narrándole a Tiago.

¿Y tú no pensaste en algún momento de que era mejor tratar de fingir ser otra persona para agradarle?-pregunto Tiago

Al principio, un poco, pero tu tío Rafael me aconsejó que solo debía ser yo mismo, ese consejo me ayudó mucho, me puse a pensar y supe que tu tío tuvo razón, no debes fingir que eres otra persona, solo tienes que ser tú mismo-Respondió Blu

Creo que es algo cierto y… ah..-Dijo Tiago como ocultando algo

Tiago, estas bien, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-dijo Blu

Ah…., está bien, te lo diré, es que hace un tiempo me enamore de alguien, el problema es que no sé cómo hablar con ella, siempre que trato de hablarle me pongo nervioso-dijo Tiago

Tiago, es normal que te pongas algo nervioso, o también estuve así, cuando me enamoré de tu madre, cada vez que hablaba con ella me ponía nervioso, pero luego tuve que confiar en mí mismo para poder demostrarle lo que en verdad sentía por ella, lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en ti mismo, trata de hacer que se sienta feliz estando contigo-respondió Blu

Creo que tienes razón, gracias papi-dijo Tiago abrazando a su padre.

No hay problema hijo, sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte-respondió Blu

-En ese momento llega Perla al nido.

Hola cielo, hola Tiago-Dijo Perla saludando

Hola ma-respondió Tiago

Hijo, por cierto hay un amigo tuyo que te está buscando-dijo Perla

OK, entonces voy-dijo Tiago saliendo del nido

Perla, ¿todo está bien?, que te noto algo desanimada-dijo Blu

No es nada solo que me he puesto a pensar en ¿Cómo Pepillo pudo sobrevivir a lo que sucedió esa vez en el avión?, y es que he empezado a preocuparme mucho ya que él trato de atacarnos, y me preocupa que quiera hacerle algo malo a nuestros hijos-dijo Perla algo preocupada.

No tienes que preocuparte por eso, sabes que jamás dejaría que les hicieran algún daño, son lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida, además Julio dijo que Pepillo iba a ser llevado de vuelta a RIO, por lo que estará demasiado lejos como para hacernos algún daño-respondió Blu

Eres tan tierno, el problema es que aún sigo con la duda que ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió a lo del avión?-Preguntó Perla

Eso no se sabe, pero creo que ya no importa, lo único que es importante es que ustedes estén a salvo, pero, sabes, hay algo especial que recuerdo de ese día en el avión-dijo Blu

¿Qué es amor?-Preguntó Perla

Es cuando te rescaté y no besamos-respondió Blu

Si recuerdo ese momento, y sabes ¿Qué es lo mejor?-Preguntó Perla

¿Qué es Perla?-preguntó Blu

Es que ahora estamos juntos y te amo, y yo sé que tú también me amas-Dijo Perla

Eso nunca lo dudes, siempre te voy a amar, eres el amor de mi vida-dijo Blu

-Perla no pudo resistir más y beso apasionadamente a Blu

7:35am

-Mientras tanto con Pepillo y Gabi, los guardias ya habían terminado de poner el cargamento de explosivos en el helicóptero, mientras que Pepillo planeaba su escape.

Ummmm, al parecer ese guardia de ahí es el que tiene las llaves de la jaula, Gabi, necesito que cuando te de la señal, vallas y le arrebates a ese guardia las llaves-dijo Pepillo

Pero primero necesito que hagas algo por mí-dijo Gabi riéndose

Qué ¡-Dijo Pepillo algo molesto

Quiero que me des un beso en la mejilla y solo así iré por las llaves cuando me lo indiques-dijo Gabi

Pues no haré eso- DIJO Pepillo aún más molesto

Ah, entonces no hay trato-dijo Gabi

Ay, está bien-Dijo Pepillo, mientras que en su mente pensaba: Me voy a arrepentir de hacer esto.

-Pepillo se acercó Hacia la mejilla de Gabi para al final besarla.

¡Ay Pepillo, haré lo que sea por ti, te amo!-Dijo Gabi emocionado por el beso que le dio Pepillo.

Ay, esta bien, cuando te indique le quitarás la llaves al guardia liberándome y luego escaparemos-Dijo Pepillo

Con gusto lo haré Pepillito-Dijo Gabi con voz coquetona.

7:40am

-Mientras tanto con Perla y Blu

Perla, crees que en algún momento de que hemos estado juntos, he sido un poco diferente a comparación de como era cuando nos conocimos-dijo Blu

Creo que un poco, pero eso ya no tiene importancia, yo aún así te amo-respondió Perla

-Mientras tanto, Tiago había ido a ver a Carl, se encontró con él en el camino

Hola bro, y como fue lo de la carrera-Dijo Tiago

Vaya Tiago, de lo que te perdiste, fue la mejor carrera que haya existido-Dijo Carl

Bueno, ya habrá otras oportunidades, y disculpa por no poder haber ido-Respondió Tiago

No hay problema, en estos días habrá más carreras como esas, por cierto, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego-dijo Carl

Hasta luego Carl-dijo Tiago despidiéndose.

7:48:50am

-Cerca del helicóptero con Pepillo y Gabi, los guardias se preparaban para despegar rumbo a RIO.

Guardia1: Es momento de irnos

Guardia2:¡Vámonos!

-Los guardias entraron al helicóptero sin saber que de ese viaje no saldrían vivos, y que Pepillo se escaparía.

-El Helicóptero empezó a elevarse, y se puse en rumbo a RIO, en un momento determinado en medio vuelo, Pepillo le dio la señal a Gabi para comenzar el escape.

Gabi, ya sabes que hacer-dijo Pepillo

No te decepcionaré-respondió Gabi

-Gabi logró salir de la jaula y vio que las llaves las dejaron encima de una caja de explosivos, sin que fuera vista tomó las llaves y se dirigió a la jaula con Pepillo para liberarlo, ella liberó a Pepillo, sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta, pero en eso Pepillo hace un ruido que alerta a uno de los guardias, el guardia va a ver que estaba pasando atrás, cuando de pronto Pepillo le salta encima y hace que el guardia retroceda y que el guardia se choque con una de las cajas de explosivos, el guardia queda inconsciente por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caerse, pero el problema es que el guardia al caerse hizo que una caja de explosivos se cayera y que estos se activen al chocar al interruptor con el suelo del helicóptero, el otro guardia se desesperó, pero no podía ir a ver que pasaba ya que no podía dejar de manejar el helicóptero, por causa de los explosivos, el helicóptero explotaría en 2 minutos, Pepillo se da cuenta de esto y junto con Gabi buscan una forma de salir, pero en eso el guardia pierde el control del helicóptero lo que hace que este se balancee , haciendo que de una caja salga uno de los explosivos, pero la curiosidad era de lo que salió de la caja, no era un explosivo, sino una granada, el guardia, deja de pilotar el helicóptero y se dirige a la parte de atrás, buscando un paracaídas, este ya deducía que el helicóptero iba a chocar, el guardia se topa con Pepillo, Gabi sin pensarlo una vez más coge la granada y sin saber lo que ocasionaría le quita el seguro de la granada y lo lanza hacia el guardia, Pepillo se aleja del guardia y se pone junto a Gabi, el Guardia al darse cuenta de que la granada que le lanzaron a la mano estaba sin seguro la lanza hacia el asiento del piloto, la granada explota a los segundos, estaba destruida ya la mitad del helicóptero, y este se venía para abajo, Pepillo y Gabi saltaron del helicóptero ya que sabían que solo quedaba 30 segundos para que todo explote, Pepillo se lanza con Gabi cuando después de los 30 segundos el helicóptero explota, con suerte Pepillo y Gabi cayeron en una carpa del mercado del Amazonas, la gente del mercado se cubría asustada por que no les cayeran los pedazos del helicóptero, al final, Pepillo y Gabi se ocultan de la vista de la gente para proseguir con el plan de Pepillo, que era encontrar a Drako para que lo ayude en su venganza.

HE VUELTO ,JEJEJEJJEEJEJE, más vale que te cuides Blu, y también cuida a tu familia, que este día será tu peor pesadilla-dijo Pepillo con voz malévola.

7:59:56

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00

Bueno, este fue el 2do capítulo de mi fic 24 RIO, no se olviden de dejar reviews, que sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. 24 RIO : 8:00AM-9:00AM

Buen Día Rio Fans, Bueno, este es el 3er capítulo de mi fic 24 RIO, espero que sea de su agrado.

3er Capítulo

-Previamente en 24 RIO

Tiempo antes de que fuera el traslado de Pepillo y Gabi a RIO, hubo un cambio de planes con el traslado, lo que hace que se retrase el traslado puesto a que los guardias habían recibido órdenes de llevar consigo los explosivos decomisados de los taladores.

Mientras que Blu y su familia viven tranquilos ignorando lo que pronto ocurriría, que Pepillo escaparía para vengarse de manera definitiva.

Cuando llega la hora del traslado todo queda en un terrible incidente, Pepillo logra escapar con Gabi, luego de haber sobrevivido a los sucesos ocurridos durante el escape y la explosión del helicóptero.

-Los sucesos que se muestran a continuación tienen lugar entre las 8:00am y las 9:00am.

Ahora mi querida Gabi, es hora de buscar a mi contacto, y planear la venganza-dijo Pepillo

Ay Pepillito, y luego de terminar esto de la venganza podríamos pensar en nuestra Luna de Miel-dijo Gabi con voz coquetona.

Ay, esto jamás terminará, pero bueno, ahora hay que buscar a, ah, ¿Cómo se llamaba?-Dijo Pepillo tratando de acordarse, cuando en eso aparece un guacamayo azul detrás de él.

¿Tal vez quisiste decir mi nombre?-Dijo el guacamayo

Siempre tú tratando de estresarme, y si, ya me acorde de tu nombre, Drako , ¿verdad?-preguntó Pepillo

El mismo, y que te trae devuelta por aquí mi Shakesperiano amigo, después de esa llegada tan explosiva que pude ver-dijo Drako

Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, recuerdas que me ofreciste tu ayuda para lograr mi venganza, y pues, creo que ahora necesito de esa ayuda-dijo Pepillo algo humillado por pedir ayuda a Drako

Sabría que pronto necesitarías de mi ayuda, síganme, los llevaré a mi escondite, no es muy lejos, allí evaluaremos y planearemos tu venganza, la disfrutarás- Dijo Drako

-Dicho esto Drako guía a Pepillo y a Gabi a su escondite, cuando llegaron, Pepillo y Gabi se sorprendieron por el lugar, era muy grande y tenía todas las comodidades que alguien podría desear.

Y, ¿Que les parece?-Dijo Drako enseñándoles el lugar a Pepillo y Gabi

¡Es impresionante¡-Dijo Gabi asombrada

Bueno, si, es muy impresionante, pero creo que debemos ya planear la venganza-Dijo Pepillo

Oye, tranquilo, todavía ni me has hablado de quien te quieres vengar y sus posibles puntos débiles?-Dijo Drako

Bueno, te contaré, me quiero vengar de un guacamayo azul, parecido a ti, se llama Blu, según sé, tiene una familia, con 3 hijos, traté de asesinarlo una vez, pero uno de mis cómplices por ser tan inútil arruinó mi plan -Dijo Pepillo

Pero que novato eres, cometiste el grave error de querer asesinarlo a él, en primer lugar, me dijiste que tiene familia, ¿no?, entonces, ataquemos a su familia, hay que eliminar lo que más quiere en su vida, y eso será más doloroso que asesinarlo a él, ¿Qué me dices Shakesperiano amigo?, terminemos de una vez por todas con ese tal Blu-Dijo Drako proponiéndole ese plan a Pepillo

Me encanta, jejejejeje-Dijo Pepillo con voz malévola

Y, ¿Por donde es que vive ese tal Blu?-preguntó Drako

Dentro de la selva del Amazonas, acompañado de otros de su especie-dijo Pepillo

-En ese momento le viene a Drako una visión por lo que dijo Pepillo

FLASHBACK

-En un lugar del Amazonas se estaba dando una sentencia a un guacamayo por el intento de un crimen, por una supuesta venganza.

Drako, se te acusa de intento de asesinato contra una de la especie, por ende, quedas sentenciado al exilio total de la tribu, no se te reconocerá ya más como parte de esta tribu , ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?-Dijo el Líder de los guacamayos azules que estaba dando la sentencia

No me arrepiento por lo que hice, ella me quitó lo que más quería, no importa que me dejen exiliado, algún día voy a volver y voy a vengarme de todos ustedes, y de como me han tratado durante todos estos años-Dijo Drako con tono amenazante

-en eso el líder de los guacamayos azules da la señal para que saquen a Drako lejos de la tribu escoltado por otros dos guacamayos azules que estaban de guardias.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Oye, Drako, ¡Reacciona¡-Dijo Pepillo tratando de hacer que Drako reaccione puesto a que se había quedado inmóvil.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa Pepillito?-Dijo Gabi

No lo sé, es algo raro,! Drako¡-Dijo Pepillo cuando en eso Drako reacciona

Ay, ¿Qué es lo que pasó?, que me está doliendo la cabeza-Dijo Drako

Que eres un loco, empecemos de una con el plan de venganza,-Dijo Pepillo algo molesto.

Ah, si, pero antes, iré por algo que nos servirá-Dijo Drako, cuando en eso abre una de las cajas que había en su escondite y saca una herramienta similar a una navaja.

Pero, ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Pepillo

-En eso Drako acciona una pequeña palanca que estaba en el mango de la herramienta y en eso la navaja sale disparada, y termina incrustada en una madera que estaba al costado de Pepillo y Gabi

Wow, ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Pepillo con curiosidad mientras que Gabi se había asustado porque pensó que Drako iba a asesinar a Pepillo

A esto, mi Shakesperiano amigo, le llamo cuchillo balístico, esto es capaz de asesinar a larga distancia, nos llevaremos uno para mí y te daré uno con sus recargas, solo lo utilizarás en emergencias-Dijo Drako

Excelente, entonces carga esas cosas y ¡Vámonos¡-Dijo Pepillo como dando el mando

8:10am

-Mientras tanto en el Amazonas

-Blu estaba hablando con Perla, cuando en eso a Blu se le ocurre darle una sorpresa a Perla.

Perla, quédate aquí un rato, quiero darte algo-Dijo Blu

Esta bien cielo, te esperaré-Dijo Perla

-En eso Blu va a buscar su cangurera y vuelve a donde estaba Perla

Quería darte esto-dijo Blu cuando en eso saca de la cangurera una flor de las que le gustaban a Perla y una nuez de Brasil.

Ay, Blu, que tierno eres-Dijo Perla cariñosa

Sabes que hago lo que sea por ti, y esta vez quise demostrarte mi amor-Dijo Blu

Eres tan tierno conmigo, te amo-Dijo Perla, cuando de pronto termina besando a Blu.

8:15am

-Mientras Tanto en la guarida, Drako se fue a un cuarto a parte de su guarida y dejo en el salón principal a Gabi y Pepillo, Drako había ido a buscar en algunas cajas los cuchillos balísticos y sus recargas, cuando en eso Drako se encuentra con algo que le cambiará su vida.

Ay, donde había puesto los cuchillos balísticos-Dijo Drako cuando en eso se encuentra con una caja más pequeña que las demás, Drako abre la caja y encuentra adentro un collar de pequeñas perlas y una nota, Drako de inmediato cierra la caja.

No, tengo que olvidar esto, este es el recuerdo de mi despreciable pasado, mejor sigo buscando los cuchillos balísticos-se dijo Drako hasta que logró encontrar lo que buscaba y fue de inmediato a donde estaban Pepillo y Gabi esperando desde hace rato.

Ah¡, tanto se demora este tipo-dijo Pepillo algo molesto

Ya los encontré-Dijo Drako entregándole el arma a Pepillo.

Genial, y , ¿Cómo se dispara esto?-Preguntó Pepillo

Es sencillo, solo accionas esta pequeña palanca y de forma inmediata sale disparada la navaja y también ponte esto, en esta cangurera, están las municiones del cuchillo-Dijo Drako

Perfecto, ahora, hay que ver como poder ir al centro de la selva-dijo Pepillo

Por eso no te preocupes, solo hay que tomar el bote turístico que parte en unos minutos, y cuando el bote, se detenga en algún lugar cerca de la selva, nos lanzamos y empezaremos a buscar a tu objetivo-Dijo Drako

Excelente, ahora vámonos-Dijo Pepillo, y en ese momento salieron los 3 con rumbo a tomar el bote turístico para lograr entrar a la selva.

8:25am

-Cuando Llegaron al puerto donde iba a zarpar el bote, Drako le especificó a Pepillo el plan.

Ok, vamos a tomar este bote, y estaríamos llegando a entrar en la selva dentro de 5 minutos, Luego de que estemos dentro, buscaremos a la familia de ese tal Blu, y los capturaremos, y haremos que Blu, venga por ellos, y ahí será cuando los asesinaremos, sentirá que está en una pesadilla al ver él mismo como asesinamos a su familia-Dijo Drako

Por fin pagará por lo que me hizo, jejeje jejeje-Dijo Pepillo con voz malévola

Ah, creo que ya deberíamos subirnos al bote, que osino lo vamos a perder-Dijo Gabi

Tienes razón, hay que subir-Dijo Drako y todos subieron al bote para poder entrar en la selva, en ese mismo instante el bote zarpo, dirigiéndose hacia la selva del Amazonas.

Durante el viaje Pepillo y Drako estuvieron hablando sobre el plan de venganza.

¿De qué se trata exactamente tu plan?-preguntó Pepillo

El plan es simple, iremos a la selva, buscaremos a la familia de ese tal Blu, y los iremos capturando uno por uno, luego de que tengamos a todos capturados, aremos de que de algún modo nos siga a donde tenemos a su familia, y ahí es cuando comenzará la verdadera venganza-Dijo Drako redactando el plan a Pepillo.

Por cierto, y, eh, ¿Por qué trajiste contigo esas sogas y demás herramientas en tu cangurera?-Preguntó Pepillo

Estas van a ser las herramientas que utilizaremos para la peor pesadilla de Blu, el plan es liquidar a su familia, pero, voy a hacer esto un poco más interesante-Dijo Drako

Y, ¿Qué es?-Preguntó Pepillo

Lo sabrás en su momento, ahora hay que ver más, e como capturaremos a su familia, y luego de cómo lo atraeremos a nuestra trampa-Dijo Drako

Sí que tú sabes cómo hacer esto de la venganza, debí haber aceptado tu propuesta de ayudarme desde un principio-Dijo Pepillo

Te dije que necesitarías mi ayuda-Dijo Drako

Pepillito, estamos a punto de llegar al punto de donde entraremos a la selva-Dijo Gabi

La hora ha llegado, vas a disfrutar mucho esta venganza mi Shakesperiano amigo-Dijo Drako

-En ese preciso momento el barco se acercó lo suficiente a la tierra, en ese momento Pepillo y Gabi, seguido de Drako saltaron del bote, ya habían logrado entrar en la selva.

Perfecto, ahora a buscar a la familia de ese tal Blu del que te quieres vengar –Dijo Drako

-Dicho esto los 3 se adentraron más hacia la selva, para poder seguir con el plan.

8:35am

-Mientras tanto en otro lugar del Amazonas, Blu iba a ir a buscar algo de alimento, mientras que Perla saldría a buscar a Bia y Carla para que regresen al nido, mientras que Tiago iría a la cascada para encontrarse con Diana, aunque él aún se sentía un poco nervioso como para poder decirle a Diana lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

Bueno Blu, voy a salir a buscar a Bia y Carla-Dijo Perla.

Está bien, yo iré a buscar algo para desayunar-Respondió Blu, cuando en eso llega Tiago

Hola pa, hola ma-Dijo Tiago saludando

Hola hijo-Dijo Perla

Ah, ma, por cierto, quería decirte que voy a salir, voy a ir con unos amigos a jugar-Dijo Tiago

Está bien hijo, pero no te alejes mucho-Dijo Perla

-En ese momento Tiago salió del nido a ir a encontrarse con Diana, Mientras que Perla fue a buscar a Bia y Carla, y Blu fue a recolectar alimentos.

8:40AM

-Mientras tanto con Pepillo, Gabi y Drako, mientras se adentraban más al Amazonas, Drako estaba empezando a actuar algo extraño, a cada rato se detenía a observar el panorama, como si ya hubiese estado ahí hace mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Drako?, ya es la quinta vez que te detienes, así no podremos encontrar a la familia de Blu, y efectuar tu plan de venganza-Dijo Pepillo algo molesto.

Ah, si, disculpa, debe ser el cansancio, pero bueno, sigamos, que la venganza espera-Dijo Drako.

Entonces andando-dijo Pepillo, Cuando en eso Drako se detiene mirando hacia un viejo nido en un árbol, Y en eso Drako tiene otra visión.

FLASHBACK

-En alguna parte del Amazonas, en un nido, vivía una familia de guacamayos azules, era una hembra con sus dos crías, anteriormente, la madre había terminado con su pareja, y ella tuvo que cuidar a sus hijos sola, entre sus dos crías había un pequeño guacamayo azul de apenas 3 años de nacido y su hermana que era una guacamaya de aproximadamente 11 años.

-Un día la madre decidió que ya era tiempo de que su pequeño aprenda a volar, un día la madre llevo a su pequeño hijo a una arboleda cerca del Amazonas.

Hijo, está bien, vas a tener que intentarlo de nuevo, confía en mí, que no te va a pasar nada malo-Le dijo la madre a su pequeño.

-El guacamayo algo asustado se intentó impulsar desde la cima de un árbol, para lanzarse, y poder aprender en el tiempo de caída, el guacamayo se dejó caer, y para su suerte, pudo volar.

Muy bien hijito, ahora solo tenemos que practicarlo más seguido, y así podrás perfeccionarte

, dijo la madre animando a su pequeño.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Drako se quedó mirando el nido, cuando en eso se le sale una lágrima, ante la impresión de Pepillo y Gabi.

Espera, ¿Estás llorando?-Preguntó Pepillo

¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó Gabi

Ah, no, podemos proseguir, el tiempo es valioso-Dijo Drako secándose la lágrima de inmediato, y adelantándose en el camino, quedando Pepillo y Gabi detrás de él.

Ah, Pepillo, está actuando algo raro, ¿No crees?-Le murmuro Gabi a Pepillo

Sí que actúa raro, pero no importa mientras que no ponga en riesgo el plan de venganza-Murmuró Pepillo

-En el camino mientras Drako caminaba por el Amazonas, se le iban viniendo varias cosas a la mente, al parecer, es posible de que Drako estuviera recordando su terrible pasado, y de cómo termino en el mercado del Amazonas solo y sin compañía.

8:55am

-Durante el camino por el Amazonas Drako, estuvo algo raro, actuaba extraño, y mientras más se comportaba de esa manera, más se impresionaban Pepillo y Gabi por el comportamiento de Drako, cuando en eso de manera extraña, Drako se desmayó en el camino, y Pepillo y Gabi fueron a ver que le había pasado.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00

Bueno, este fue el tercer capítulo de mi fic, no se olviden de dejarme reviews, que sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar, hasta el próximo capítulo de 24 RIO.


	4. 24 RIO : 9:00AM-10:00AM

Buen Día Rio fans, este es el 4to capítulo de mi fic 24 RIO, espero que les guste.

4to Capítulo

-Previamente en 24 Rio

Después de que Pepillo y Gabi escaparan del helicóptero, la siguiente fase del plan de Pepillo era encontrar a Drako, que por suerte de Pepillo él los encontró, Drako los llevo a su escondite y Pepillo le dijo todo sobre Blu, y de la venganza, pero cuando Pepillo le dijo hacia donde iban a ir para la venganza, Drako empezó a actuar raro, al parecer él ya había estado en el Amazonas, lo que explica sus visiones y su terrible pasado, pero cuando Pepillo y Gabi llegan a la entrada de la selva del Amazonas con Drako, luego de Haber tomado el bote de turistas, Drako se va comportando aún más raro, al parecer le era muy familiar todo lo que veía, hasta que en una de esas visiones, tiene una visión sobre su niñez, Pepillo y Gabi sorprendían por el comportamiento de Drako, cuando en una de esas visiones, Drako se desmaya, ante el asombro de Gabi y Pepillo.

-Los sucesos que se muestran a continuación tienen lugar entre las 9:00am y las 10:00am

Oye, Drako, Despierta-Dijo Pepillo tratando de reanimar a Drako.

-Mientras que Pepillo y Gabi estaban haciendo lo que sea para poder reanimar a Drako, este empezó a tener otra visión mientras que estaba en su lapso de desmayo.

FLASHBACK

-En algún lugar de la selva del Amazonas, una tarde, estaba una guacamaya en su nido, cuando en eso llega un guacamayo, que había ido supuestamente para entregarle algo a la guacamaya.

Hola-Dijo Drako saludando a la guacamaya,

Ah, hola Drako, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Respondió la guacamaya.

Como es todo esto ¿No?, ahora si me hablas bien, después de haberme arruinado –Dijo Drako

Pero, ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó la guacamaya, cuando en eso, Drako se le avienta, agarrándola del cuello.

¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero!, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-Dijo Drako, mientras trataba de calmar su ira para no terminar ahorcando a su víctima.

¿Por qué haces esto?, yo no te he hecho nada malo-Dijo la guacamaya tratando de poder hablar, puesto a que se le dificultaba, ya que Drako la estaba ahorcando.

Hoy sabrás lo que es venganza-Dijo Drako cuando en eso le tira un golpe en la cabeza a su víctima lo que la deja inconsciente.

-5 minutos después la guacamaya despierta después de haber estado inconsciente, y se da cuenta que está amarrada a un árbol y que encima de ella estaba colgando una especie de navaja amarrada a una cuerda, la guacamaya, trató de gritar para pedir ayuda, cuando en eso aparece Drako.

Bienvenida a tu juego de muerte jejejejejejejje-Dijo Drako con voz malévola

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-La visión de Drako se interrumpe, puesto a Que Pepillo le da un golpe en la cabeza a Drako, para que pudiera reaccionar, este golpe hace que Drako despierte.

Ay, ¿Qué te pasa?, eso sí que duele-Dijo Drako adolorido

Mas bien, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, ¿acaso es normal que te desmayes así?-Preguntó Pepillo.

Creo que fue por lo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a estar en la selva, pero mejor sigamos, que hay que continuar con el plan-Dijo Drako.

-Dicho esto, Drako, con Pepillo y Gabi continúan el camino en búsqueda de Blu para poder ejecutar el plan de Drako.

-En algún lugar de la selva del Amazonas, no muy lejos de la posición de Pepillo, y los demás; Tiago estaba dirigiéndose a la cascada para poder encontrarse con Diana, Tiago estaba algo nervioso todavía pero ya había decidido tratar de dejar los nervios de lado, para poder expresarles a Diana lo que sentía por ella, Tiago había logrado llegar a la cascada donde se encuentra con Diana.

Hola Diana-Dijo Tiago saludando.

Hola Tiago, por cierto, ¿Estas bien?, que te veo algo diferente-Preguntó Diana

Si, por cierto, quería darte esto-Dicho esto, Tiago le entrega a Diana una flor que había recolectado para ella, lo que hace que Diana se quede maravillada por el detalle de Tiago.

Aww, Tiago, eres tan tierno-Dijo Diana maravillada, cuando en eso termina besando a Tiago en la mejilla, lo que hace que Tiago se sonroje y se ponga algo atontado.

-Mientras tanto Con Pepillo, Gabi y Drako.

Bueno, creo que antes de continuar, deberíamos recordar y ver cómo va a ser esto de mi nueva oportunidad de venganza, para que no falle-dijo Pepillo

Tú tranquilo, todo saldrá a la perfección y disfrutarás tu momento de venganza, pero creo que deberían descansar un poco, yo iré a hacer reconocimiento de la zona-Propuso Drako.

Vale, pero solo un pequeño descanso, luego continuaremos-Dijo Pepillo.

-Dicho esto, Drako se pone a recorrer la selva, mientras que Gabi y Pepillo seguían hablando sobre el plan.

-En eso, Drako, mientras se adentraba más a la selva, empezó a tener unos mareos, y empezó a recordar más cosas sobre su pasado, en eso tiene otra visión de su pasado.

FLASHBACK

-En algún lugar de la selva estaba un guacamayo en su nido, algo triste por lo que le había pasado.

¿Por qué? Me traicionaste, yo te amaba, y tuviste que creerles todas esas mentiras que te dijeron los que me odiaban-Dijo Drako como llorando, cuando en eso toma una piedra que estaba a un lado de su nido.

Yo no merezco vivir, nunca encaje con los de mi especie, luego pensé que había encontrado el amor, alguien que signifique mi vida y mis aparentes amigos me arruinan todo, mejor es estar muerto que seguir viviendo-Dijo Drako, cuando en eso empieza a lastimarse él mismo con la piedra golpeándose su ala, al parecer, Drako quería suicidarse porque pensaba que su vida ya no valía nada, Drako deja de golpearse con la piedra y se dirige a la entrada de su nido, adolorido por los golpes que se dio, y se pone en el filo de la entrada del nido, decidido a tirarse para terminar de una vez con su vida, Drako llega a tirarse, pero al caer al suelo, la fuerza del golpe no es lo suficiente como para matarlo, y lo deja herido e inconsciente.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Drako logra retomar la consciencia y vuelve a donde estaban Gabi y Pepillo.

9:15am

-Mientras tanto con Tiago y Diana, Tiago aún se había quedado algo atontado por el beso que le dio Diana, cuando en eso pasa por ahí Carl, que se sorprende al ver a Tiago con Diana.

Diana, hay algo que siempre quise decirte-Dijo Tiago nervioso

¿Qué querías decirme Tiago?-Preguntó Diana

Diana, la verdad es que yo…..-Justo antes de que Tiago pudiera decir algo, es interrumpido por Carl.

Hola tortolitos-Dijo Carl saludando

Hola Carl-Dijo Diana

¿Qué hacen aquí solos?, mejor acompáñenme, hemos planificado junto con los demás una fiesta que seguro les gustará-Dijo Carl

Suena bien, ¿Y tú que dices Tiago, vamos?-Preguntó Diana

Suena divertido, entonces vamos-Dicho esto, Tiago y Diana se van siguiendo a Carl a la fiesta, aunque Tiago se sentía algo frustrado por que Carl interrumpiera el momento en que le iba a decir a Diana que la amaba.

-Tiempo después, Tiago y Diana acompañados de Carl llegan a la entrada de donde sería la fiesta, al entrar, Tiago se sorprende al ver que todos sus amigos estaban ahí, pero se sorprendió más al ver que los anfitriones de la fiesta, eran sus tíos Nico y Pedro.

Y, ¿Qué les parece?-Dijo Carl

Esto es increíble, ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre esta fiesta?-Preguntó Tiago.

Pensé que como me dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer, pensé que no ibas a poder venir jejeje, pero ya no importa, lo bueno es que si pudiste venir y también viniste con Diana, pero bueno, dejémonos de palabrerías y disfruten la fiesta.-Dijo Carl

-En eso Carl va a hablar con Nico y Pedro para hacer que canten una canción especial para Tiago y Diana, al parecer Carl ya sabía que Tiago estaba enamorado de Diana, así que quiso ayudarlo poniendo el ambiente.

Hola, ¿Cómo va la fiesta?-Dijo Carl

Ah, hola Carl, sí, todo va perfecto-Respondió Nico

Qué bien, por cierto, quería saber si me pueden ayudar con algo-Dijo Carl

Claro, ¿En qué te podemos ayudar Carl?-Preguntó Nico

Quería saber si podías cambiarle el ambiente musical a algo romántico, para poder ayudar a un amigo-Dijo Carl

Claro Carl, creo que ya sé que puedo hacer-Respondió Nico

-Dicho esto, Carl fue a donde estaba Tiago con Diana, mientras que Nico fue a hablar con Pedro.

Pedro, hay que cambiar un poco el ambiente-Dijo Nico

Y, ¿Qué otro tipo de música tendríamos que cambiarle?-Preguntó Pedro.

No te preocupes por eso, le pondré un ambiente esta vez un poco más calmado, como hay varias parejas en esta fiesta, pondré algo de romance a esta fiesta, recuerda que lo romántico es mi especialidad-Dijo Nico

Por cierto, ¿Cuándo irá a llegar Carla?, que ella había encontrado a un nuevo talento que podría avivar esta fiesta-Dijo Pedro

Tranquilo, de seguro llegará en un rato, entonces, ¿Qué dices?, cambiemos el ambiente musical-Dijo Nico animando a Pedro

Está bien, hagámoslo-Respondió Pedro

-En ese momento Nico y Pedro suben al escenario a dar el anuncio, cuando en eso se sorprenden al ver a Tiago en la fiesta, ya que pensaron que él estaría con sus padres.

¡Y, Qué hay amigos ¡¿ Disfrutan de la fiesta?, bueno, hemos visto durante el transcurso de esta fiesta que hay muchas parejas presentes, así que cambiemos este ambiente –Dijo Nico anunciando el cambio musical.

-En ese momento, Nico le da la señal a Pedro para que toque un sonido musical calmado, en ese momento, Nico empieza a cantar la misma canción que había cantado en el tranvía para Blu y Perla (Fly Love).

-Al empezar la canción, Tiago se acerca a Diana decidido a sacarla a bailar, Tiago logra sacar a bailar a Diana, aunque algo nervioso, pero recuerda lo que le había dicho Blu, y empieza a desenvolverse muy bien bailando con Diana, lo que hace que Diana se sorprenda, ya que nadie jamás la había hecho sentir libre y especial, en un momento de la canción, Tiago y Diana se terminan viendo cuando en eso los dos se van acercando para al final terminar besándose.

Diana, hay algo que siempre quise decirte, y la verdad, es que te amo, siempre te he amado, y quería saber si querías estar conmigo-Dijo Tiago aún algo atontado por el beso que se dio con Diana.

Tiago, eres tan tierno, la verdad es que yo también te amo, y si me gustaría estar contigo-Dijo Diana con un tono algo tierno.

-Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Pepillo con Gabi y Drako llegan a la cascada, donde a lo lejos, Pepillo logra identificar la tribu de los guacamayos azules.

Por fin llegamos, Ahí están, ahora solo hay que encontrar a Blu, para poder vengarme por lo que me hizo-Dijo Pepillo señalando el lugar de donde vio a los guacamayos azules.

-En eso Drako, que estaba volteado, se voltea a ver y Drako le indica a Pepillo, que él ya no debía hacer nada, que él se encargaría de todo.

Entonces llegamos, bueno, mi Shakesperiano amigo, tu trabajo aquí terminó, yo encontraré a la familia de ese tal Blu, y ejecutaré el plan, ustedes espérense a que venga con los prisioneros aquí y guiaremos a Blu aquí, donde comenzará su pesadilla-Dijo Drako.

¡Qué cosa¡, no acepto este nuevo plan, yo encontraré a la familia de Blu, y los asesinaré-Dijo Pepillo molesto por el repentino cambio de planes de Drako.

No, ustedes quédense aquí y yo traeré a los prisioneros uno por uno, luego tú tendrás el honor de ver en vivo el sufrimiento de Blu, hasta entonces, ustedes no intervengan-Dijo Drako algo exaltado, Pepillo aceptó a rastras, y Drako se dirigió hacia la tribu, pero lo que Pepillo no sabía, es que Drako tenía una venganza pendiente personal con la tribu de guacamayos azules, por como lo despreciaron durante su pasado, el plan de la venganza personal de Drako era derrocar al líder de la Tribu y tomar el poder de la tribu, para así sembrar el terror en toda la tribu torturando a todos.

9:40am

-Mientras tanto muy cerca de donde estaba Drako, la fiesta ya había acabado y Tiago estaba acompañando a Diana a regresar a la tribu, cuando en eso, desde lejos, los ve Drako, este, al ver a Tiago y Diana, le hizo recordar un suceso de su pasado, que hace que casi tenga otra visión pero Drako logra controlarse, y planea probar sus planes de venganza con Tiago y Diana, Drako llamaba a esta Prueba, El Poder de Amar a Alguien. Drako idea una forma de interceptar a Tiago y a Diana para poder probar su prueba macabra con ellos.

Tiago, nunca alguien me había hecho sentir amada, eres tan lindo, te amo-Dijo Diana de forma tierna.

Diana, yo también te amo, y jamás voy a querer a alguien más que a ti-Dijo Tiago, cuando en eso Drako sale de la nada y le agarra del cuello a Diana, Tiago, intenta detenerlo, pero termina golpeado contra un árbol, lo que lo deja inconsciente, por último Drako aun teniendo a Diana ahorcándola del cuello, planea dejarla inconsciente a ella también.

¡Que comience el juego ¡-Dijo Drako y en eso le da un severo golpe a Diana en la cabeza, lo que la deja inconsciente.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00

-Bueno, este fue el cuarto capítulo de mi fic, y también fans de Rio le tengo un anuncio, he estado planeando, para quitar las dudas de algunos, comenzar en uno de estos días un fic sobre el pasado de Drako, todavía no está confirmado, pero es una posibilidad.

Pero bueno, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews, que sus reviews ayudan a que esta historia pueda continuar y mejorar con cada capítulo, y comenten en los reviews que les parece la idea del nuevo fic, espero sus respuestas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. 24 RIO: 10:00AM-11:00AM

Buen Día Rio fans, Bueno, este es el 5to capítulo de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten.

5to Capítulo

-Previamente en 24 Rio

Mientras que Pepillo, Drako y Gabi siguen en busca de Blu, a Drako conforme van avanzando, no le va muy bien, empieza a tener visiones repetidamente, sobre hechos de su pasado y tal vez la razón de por qué lo exiliaron de la tribu. Mientras que Tiago intenta poder conversar con Diana, Carl los invita a los dos a una fiesta que será un momento romántico para que Tiago le demuestre a Diana lo que siente por ella, mientras que Drako cambia de planes, dejando a Pepillo cerca de la cascada, y el adelantándose, Drako logra encontrar a Tiago y a Diana, que se estaban dirigiendo a la tribu después de la fiesta, en ese momento, Drako los intercepta dejándolos a ambos inconscientes, para poder probar su prueba macabro con ellos.

-Los sucesos que se muestran a continuación, tienen lugar entre las 10:00am y las 11:00am.

-Drako después de haber dejado inconscientes a Tiago y a Diana, saca de su cangurera un conjunto de distintas herramientas, que servirían para iniciar la prueba macabra, en eso aparecen Pepillo con Gabi, que no se quedaron en la cascada y habían decidido seguir a Drako para saber que planeaba.

Oye Drako, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Dijo Pepillo cuando en eso ve a Tiago y a Diana inconscientes, lo que hace que se sorprenda.

Probando lo que haremos con la familia de ese tal Blu, por cierto, ¿No te dije que te quedaras donde te indique?-Dijo Drako algo molesto.

Acabas de lograr más de lo que piensas, ese guacamayo que dejaste inconsciente es uno de los hijos de Blu, ahora solo hay que encontrar a las otras dos y tendremos todo listo-Dijo Pepillo.

Si lo que dices es cierto, yo me dirigiré a esa tal tribu de guacamayos azules de la que me hablabas, y yo mismo encontraré a las otras dos, y haremos una prueba previa-Dijo Drako.

¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Pepillo algo confundido.

Primero, haré un reto para este guacamayo, la otra guacamaya, que está junto a él, al parecer es su novia, por lo que pude escuchar de sus conversaciones, veremos si es capaz de soportar el sufrimiento-Dijo Drako refiriéndose a hacer la prueba macabra con Tiago.

Bueno, pero al final de esto, yo seré el que mate a la familia de Blu, ¿entendido?, y por cierto, si vas a ir a capturar a las otras dos guacamayas, te diré lo que sé, el guacamayo que dejaste inconsciente, se llama Tiago, y sus hermanas se llaman Bia y Carla-Dijo Pepillo dándole las indicaciones a Drako.

No te preocupes mi Shakesperiano amigo, tú tendrás el honor de terminar lo que empezamos, nada más, necesito que hagas lo siguiente, amarra a esos dos en dos árboles distintos que estén uno en frente de otro, cuando vuelva con las otras dos víctimas, yo haré el resto, y toma esto, lo necesitarás para poder amarrarlos-Dijo Drako entregándole a Pepillo las sogas que tenía en su cangurera.

No te preocupes por esto, lo haremos con Gabi-Dijo Pepillo, mientras que Drako se dirigía a la tribu para capturar a Bia y a Carla, para comenzar la prueba.

-Mientras tanto no muy lejos de la ubicación de Drako, Blu ya había regresado al nido de recolectar alimentos cuando en eso llega Perla con Bia y Carla, aunque Perla se comienza preocupar por que no haya regresado Tiago, ya que él no era de irse por mucho tiempo.

Blu, ¿Dónde está Tiago?, él jamás es de venir muy tarde-Dijo Perla algo preocupada.

No te preocupes Perla, sé que Tiago volverá en cualquier momento, solo salió a jugar con sus amigos nada más-Dijo Blu tratando de calmar a Perla.

-En eso no muy lejos de ahí, Drako logra encontrar a la tribu y logra hacerse pasar por uno de la tribu ya que él también era un guacamayo spix, solo que fue exiliado, pero para Drako, todo el camino le fue difícil, porque estaba comenzando de nuevo a recordar cosas y a tener visiones más frecuentemente.

FLASHBACK

-En algún lugar del Amazonas, estaban un grupo de turistas, en un campamento cuando en eso uno llega con un guacamayo azul que había quedado inconsciente, después de haberse caído de un árbol, el guacamayo estaba mal herido, los turistas trataron de curarlo, el guacamayo estuvo como 5 días inconsciente, en ese lapso, el guacamayo empezó a recordar de ¿Por qué? Había tomado esa decisión de acabar con su propia vida.

Luego de esos 5 días, el guacamayo despertó y se encontró en el campamento de los turistas, cuando en eso ve en una de las mochilas de uno de los turistas, una navaja, en eso al guacamayo le entran sentimientos de ira y venganza, así que se lleva con él la navaja del turista y escapa del campamento sin que nadie lo notara.

El guacamayo al regresar a su nido, empieza a evaluar la navaja, cuando en eso comienza a tener pensamientos vengativos.

Debo terminar algo primero antes de intentar asesinarme, esto es la solución de todos mis problemas, cuando termine esta misión, me sentiré algo mejor por haber terminado con la quien causó mi ruina, jejejejeje, más vale que te cuides, que sabrás el verdadero significado de la venganza-Dijo el guacamayo con voz malévola

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Mientras tanto no muy lejos de la ubicación de Drako, Blu y Perla ya habían terminado de desayunar con Bia y Carla, aunque Perla aún estaba preocupada por Tiago, ya que él no había llegado para el desayuno.

Blu, ¿Estás seguro de que Tiago esté bien?, él nunca falta al desayuno-Dijo Perla preocupada.

No te preocupes, de seguro se entretuvo jugando, pero si no llega en un rato lo iré a buscar-Dijo Blu.

Gracias Blu, la verdad es que esto me está preocupando-Dijo Perla

-No muy lejos de ahí, Drako seguía en la búsqueda de Bia y Carla, Cuando en eso ve salir a una guacamaya de su nido, era Bia, que había salido del nido, para salir a explorar la selva, después de haber desayunado con su familia. Drako, la sigue, ya que tenía las mismas características que Pepillo le había dicho que tenía una de las hermanas de Tiago, Drako va tras ella, para poder capturarla.

10:25am

-Mientras que Drako seguía a Bia, se le va ocurriendo un cambio de planes, para hacer la prueba de una vez, el nuevo plan era de hacer la prueba macabra, apenas capture a Bia, ya que se demoraría mucho en encontrar a Carla, aparte de que Drako ya tenía en cuenta de que si no hacia la prueba antes, Blu iría a buscar a Bia y a Tiago, y esto arruinaría el plan, ya que Drako sabía de qué Bia y Tiago eran los nietos del líder de la tribu, y que si ellos no regresaban, su abuelo tendría a casi toda la tribu buscándolos, y esto arruinaría el plan de venganza de Pepillo.

Así que Drako planea el ataque de inmediato, para la suerte de Drako, Bia estaba ya muy cerca del lugar donde iba a hacer la prueba, así que Drako se va acercando lentamente, pero en eso muy cerca de ahí, de la nada aparece Pepillo, que había ido a buscar a Drako, pero Pepillo, al ver a Bia, no logra controlar sus sentimientos de venganza, y se adelanta en la emboscada, Pepillo logra dejar a Bia inconsciente con un certero golpe en la cabeza, pero en eso Pepillo, se deja llevar mucho por la venganza, que saca de la cangurera que le dio Drako el cuchillo balístico, decidido a dispararle a Bia.

Al fin, ha llegado la hora, Blu se arrepentirá por lo que me hizo-Dijo Pepillo mientras se preparaba para disparar, cuando en eso lo detiene Drako, que se le avienta, para evitar de que asesine a Bia.

¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó Drako algo enojado por la acción que iba a tomar Pepillo.

Ese no es tu problema, ya hice lo que me dijiste, entonces ya es hora de la venganza, puedo terminar con lo que empezamos ahora mismo-Dijo Pepillo algo molesto

Aún no es la hora, ¿crees que esto iba a ser así?, que te traía a las víctimas y tú te desquitabas mientras que Blu miraba como asesinabas a su familia, así no son las cosas, ahora ya entiendo, por qué fracasaste con tu venganza anteriores veces, porque no piensas, ahora, déjame hacer mi parte de este absurdo trato, y luego tú me ayudarás a lo que yo te diga, ¿Te quedó claro?-Dijo Drako aún más molesto.

Yo no voy a seguir más tus órdenes, yo me vengaré como se me venga en gana, y no trabajaré para ti, no te ayudaré en nada-Dijo Pepillo, cuando en eso Drako le apunta con su cuchillo balístico, como amenazándolo.

Ahora, harás lo que yo te ordene, cumpliré con mi parte del trato, por eso ni te preocupes, pero luego, tú seguirás mis órdenes, de lo contrario, te exterminaré junto con los demás de esa absurda tribu de guacamayos-Dijo Drako amenazando a Pepillo para que siga sus órdenes.

Tú planeas algo grande, de eso estoy seguro, lo note desde que llegamos aquí-Dijo Pepillo.

Ahora, amarra a esta otra víctima en algún árbol que se encuentre cerca de donde amarraste a la otra guacamaya, y yo me encargare del resto-Dijo Drako mientras guardaba su cuchillo en su cangurera y le daba las órdenes a Pepillo.

-Pepillo obedeció a Drako, pero lo que Drako no sabía era de que Gabi estaba observando todo oculta tras unos arbustos, lo que hizo que se preocupara por el bien de Pepillo, ya que Drako resultó ser alguien diferente al que ella y Pepillo pensaban.

10:45am

-Pepillo ya había terminado de hacer lo que Drako le ordenó junto a Gabi, mientras que Drako estaba sacando algunos implementos de su cangurera, Gabi comienza a idear un plan para poder escapar con Pepillo, ya que ella no se sentía ya muy segura con Drako sabiendo de que trató de asesinar a Pepillo.

Drako colocó una piedra y una rama que había cortado enfrente de Tiago, en eso aparece Pepillo.

Así que este es tu plan, ¿hacer que Tiago tome una decisión?-Preguntó Pepillo

Ya lo verás, lo único que me falta es que me entregues tu cuchillo balístico para comenzar la prueba para cuando recuperen la conciencia-Dijo Drako

En eso Pepillo le entrega su cuchillo balístico a Drako.

Todo esto es parte de tu venganza, esta prueba me hará a conocer como alguien al que se le debe temer, luego tú me ayudarás con lo que haré luego de terminar esta prueba, y el poder será mío jejejejejejeje-Dijo Drako con voz malévola

10:55am

-Mientras tanto, en el nido con Blu y Perla, Carla había salido a buscar a Nico y Pedro, mientras que Perla ya no soportaba más en pensar de que algo malo le haya sucedido a Tiago, que decidió ir a buscarlo.

Blu, no es porque no confié en ti, pero no puedo quedarme así sin asegurarme de que nuestro hijo este bien, mejor iré a buscarlo-Dijo Perla muy preocupada por Tiago

Perla, iré contigo, que esto ya me está comenzando a preocupar también-Dijo Blu

-En eso Blu y Perla salen del nido para ir a buscar a Tiago, pero en un determinado momento, Perla decide que mejor sería que se separen para ocupar más terreno para encontrar a Tiago, lo que al final terminará siendo el peor error que haya cometido Perla, porque en realidad no sabe lo que Drako tiene planeado hacer después de concretar la prueba con Tiago.

-Mientras tanto, Drako le estaba dando las últimas chequeadas a la prueba macabra, cuando en eso empieza a notar que los tres guacamayos empiezan a recuperar la consciencia, así que Drako se coloca en posición y le dice a Pepillo que se oculte para que pueda ver oculta como se ejecuta su venganza.

Llegó la hora, es hora de que te ocultes-Dijo Drako, en esto Pepillo sigue la orden y se oculta detrás de un árbol alejado, mientras que Drako vuela hacia la rama de un árbol cercano al ver que las 3 víctimas estaban comenzando a recuperar la conciencia.

Es la hora, ¡Que comience el juego¡-Dijo Drako al ver que los 3 guacamayos ya habían logrado despertar.

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00

Bueno, este fue el 5to capítulo de mi fic, no se olviden de dejarme reviews, que sus opiniones importan para que este fic pueda mejorar, y les aseguro de que el siguiente capítulo será el de más intriga, aparte les tengo un anuncio importante, dentro de un tiempo voy a comenzar a hacer otro fic que se llamará LA VIDA EN FAMILIA, este nuevo fic tratará de cómo vivieron su vida Blu y Perla con sus hijos antes de viajar al Amazonas. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos, hasta la próxima.


	6. 24 RIO: 11:00AM-12:00AM

Buen Día a todos, disculpen por la demora en la actualización, es que he estado muy ocupado, pero bueno, acá les traigo el 6to capítulo de mi fic, que lo disfruten.

6to Capítulo

-Previamente en 24 Rio

Mientras que Drako planeaba la prueba macabra de Drako, Pepillo, se puso algo desesperado, tanto así, que cuando Drako iba a capturar a Bia, este se adelanta, y casi la mata, pero Drako lo impide, tratando de calmar a Pepillo, pero luego Drako decide mostrarle su verdadero objetivo, y lo amenaza de muerte, lo que Drako quería era de que Pepillo, luego de que él lo ayude a vengarse, que Pepillo lo ayude a él a una venganza personal, la cual Pepillo accede bajo la amenaza de Drako, Gabi logra ver todo, e idea un plan para escapar de la selva con Pepillo, antes de que Drako asesine a Pepillo. Luego, Drako logra ver que los 3 guacamayos estaban empezando a recobrar la conciencia, lo que significaba que era momento de empezar la prueba.

-Los sucesos que se muestran a continuación, tienen lugar entre las 11:00am y las 12:00am

Ay, ¿Qué está pasando?-se decía Tiago, despertando de su estado de inconciencia

Tiago, ¿Eres tú?, ¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto Diana.

¿Diana?, Pero que…-Tiago dejo de hablar de pronto, cuando se enteró, de que estaba amarrado a un árbol enfrente de Diana, pero lo que más le sorprendió, era de que Bia también había sido amarrada con ellos.

¿Tiago?, Ya no estoy para tus bromitas, desamárrame ahora, ¿En dónde estabas?, papá y mamá te están buscando -Dijo Bia, pensando de que Tiago le estaba jugando una broma.

¿Bia?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, yo no hice nada-Dijo Tiago cuando en eso en la cima de un árbol se escucha que alguien se acercaba.

Hola Tiago-Dijo Drako desde la cima del árbol.

¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Y qué hacemos amarrados?-Preguntó Tiago

Tranquilo, solo quiero probarte, para ver cuánto es lo que vales-Dijo Drako

¿Tiago?, a que se refiere, sácame de aquí-Dijo Diana algo asustada.

Te diré, la situación en la que te encuentras ahora es crítica, adelante tuyo tienes a tu hermana y al parecer a tu noviecita, lo que debes hacer es lo siguiente, hoy, asesinaré a uno de ustedes, y tú tienes que elegir ¿Quién será?-Dijo Drako

De ninguna manera, jamás haré eso-Dijo Tiago, mientras que Bia y Diana estaban algo asustadas.

-En eso Drako baja del árbol y de su cangurera saca dos candados que los coloca en la soga de Diana y Bia, y le muestra a Tiago las dos llaves de los candados.

Aquí está tu prueba, lo que debes hacer es simple, con esa piedra o la rama debes convencerme de que en verdad quieres salvar a una de ellas-Dijo Drako.

Pero, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-Dijo Tiago tratando de entender lo que debía hacer.

Es fácil, no hay victoria sin sacrificio, deberás renunciar a algo para pasar la prueba, usa la piedra o la rama y fractúrate una de tus alas, solo así te entregaré las llaves, pero cuando te las entregue solo tendrás tiempo para salvar a una, apenas lo hagas, asesinaré a la que no salvaste -Dijo Drako

De ninguna manera, no haré esto-Dijo Tiago

Me temía que dijeras eso-Dijo Drako cuando en eso saca de su cangurera dos cuchillos balísticos, y apunta a la cabeza de Diana y Bia.

¡Noooo!-Gritó Tiago, para detener a Drako

Al parecer ya te convencí, tienes dos minutos, si en ese lapso de tiempo, no haces exactamente lo que te dije, ambas morirán-Dijo Drako, cuando en eso dispara el cuchillo balístico a la cuerda de Tiago liberándolo para que empiece la prueba.

Tiago, no lo hagas-Dijo Diana preocupada por Tiago.

Diana, te amo-Dijo Tiago cuando en eso agarra la piedra y se dispone a cumplir la prueba.

-Tiago puso una de sus alas en una piedra grande que había cerca, y con la piedra que tenía, empieza a golpearse con la piedra, pero Tiago no logra resistir muchos golpes y queda muy débil, tan solo le quedaban 45 segundos para fracturarse su ala, Drako lo estaba vigilando, al parecer lo que vio no lo convenció, porque todavía no le entregaba las llaves. Tiago ya muy débil para continuar, decide dar un último esfuerzo, y logra darse otro golpe con la piedra, con este último golpe, Tiago logra fracturarse su ala, aunque sentía mucho dolor.

En hora buena Tiago, has logrado pasar la primera fase de la prueba, como soy de cumplir lo que digo, aquí está tu recompensa-Dijo Drako cuando en eso le lanza las llaves a Tiago.

-Tiago aún adolorido por la fractura de su ala, toma las dos llaves, aunque lo que seguía sería la decisión más difícil para Tiago, ya que debería que elegir entre la vida de Bia y Diana. Aunque a Tiago le entristecía la decisión que iba a tomar, él decide liberar a Bia.

Tiago, pero, por favor, no me hagas esto-Dijo Diana mientras que veía que Tiago iba a liberar a Bia.

-Tiago por un momento volteó a ver a Diana cuando en eso le sale una lágrima al saber de qué Diana iba a tener que morir para salvar a su hermana.

Así que así termina todo Tiago, nunca fue cierto lo que me dijiste, en verdad no sé cómo pude creer que me amabas, tan solo eres un inútil, te odio, ahora me dejas morir aquí-Dijo Diana molesta al saber de que Tiago no escogió salvarla.

-Cuando Tiago liberó a Bia, inmediatamente al instante, Drako sacó de su cangurera uno de los cuchillos balísticos, y lo apuntó al cuello de Diana.

Tomaste tu decisión, ahora tú mismo verás cómo asesino a tu noviecita, y no trates de evadirte de ver lo que pasará, que tengo a un secuaz oculto que te está apuntando con uno de estos cuchillos balísticos, si te mueves, ambos morirán-Dijo Drako

¡Alto!, dijiste que hoy ibas a matar a uno de nosotros, ¿no?, entonces, mátame a mí-Dijo Tiago ante el asombro de Ba y Diana.

¿En serio serías capaz de entregarte para salvarla?, pero que tonto, acepto-Dijo Drako liberando a Diana mientras que Tiago se acercaba a Drako.

-Cuando Drako logra colocarle el cuchillo balístico en la cabeza de Tiago,algo inesperado ocurre.

Diana, lo siento-Dijo Tiago cuando en eso de unos arbustos sale Perla, que se sorprende de haber encontrado a su hijo, aunque no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

Tiago, al fin te encuentro, te estaba buscando-Dijo Perla algo aliviada por encontrar a Tiago

¡Mamá, Noooo!-Gritó Tiago, cuando en eso Drako le da una señal a Pepillo para que este la capture, Pepillo llega a agarrar del cuello a Perla, pero como Pepillo seguía con el sentimiento de venganza, casi llega a dejar inconsciente a Perla, pero Drako lo detiene, ya que se le había ocurrido una idea para su venganza personal.

¡Alto!, a esta déjala consciente, tengo un plan para ella, amarra a las víctimas de nuevo, y pon a Tiago con su noviecita, de seguro tiene mucho de qué hablar antes de que lo asesine -Dijo Drako.

11:30am

-Pepillo había amarrado de nuevo a Tiago, Diana y Bia a los árboles, pero con la diferencia, de que amarró a Tiago y Diana juntos, y a Bia por separado.

Tiago, perdóname, lo que te dije no era cierto, solo es que pensé que nunca me amaste y de que me ibas a dejar morir-Dijo Diana tratando de disculparse

Nunca te hubiera dejado morir, yo te amo, hubiera dado mi vida por ti, no hubiera resistido vivir sin ti-Dijo Tiago

-Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Drako había amarrado a Perla a un árbol.

Así, que tú eres la hijita de Eduardo de la que tanto él se lamentó cuando la perdió, que inepto-Dijo Drako

¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres de mí?-Preguntó Perla

No es lo que quiera, sino para lo que te utilizaré, veremos si tu padre es capaz de dejar a la tribu para salvar a su hija y dejarle el poder a un exiliado-Dijo Drako

¿Qué te hizo mi padre para que quieras hacer esto?-Preguntó Perla.

Eso a ti no te incumbe, pero te contaré algo para que te calles, la historia de un padre que perdió a su hija por culpa de unos taladores, lo que desenmascara esta historia, es que uno de los de la tribu, traicionó a su especie, y ayudó a los taladores a que sepan la ubicación de la tribu, mucho después de que los taladores arrasaran con todo, este traidor, contemplaba como ese padre lloraba desconsoladamente por haber perdido a su hija, y todo esto fue por una venganza jejejejejejejeje-Dijo Drako de manera de burla

Fuiste tú, ¿Por qué?-Dijo Perla algo sorprendida por saber la verdad.

Eso ya no interesa, lo que ahora importa es lo que haré, toda la tribu seguirá mis órdenes y pagará por todo el mal trato que me dieron-Dijo Drako

-Dicho eso, Drako vuela hacia donde estaban Tiago y Diana, y amenaza a Diana de muerte para que Tiago siga sus órdenes.

Ahora, tú harás lo que yo te diga, o ella morirá-Dijo Drako mientras le apuntaba con el cuchillo balístico a Diana.

Lo haré, pero no le hagas daño-Dijo Tiago.

Lo que harás es lo siguiente, quiero que vayas a la tribu y vallas a donde está tu abuelo, y dile que se dirija a la cascada, luego, irás donde tu padre y lo traerás aquí, y no intentes de darles señales de que estás actuando bajo presión, o la asesinaré, tienes 15 minutos-Dijo Drako liberando a Tiago.

-Inmediatamente después de que lo liberará, Tiago se dirigió a la tribu aunque él no quería traicionar a la tribu ni a su padre, tuvo que acceder por el bien de Diana.

11:40am

-Tiago había logrado llegar a la tribu, lo primero que se dispuso a hacer era buscar a su abu, para que vaya a la cascada como le había dicho Drako, en un principio, Tiago estaba ideando una manera de decirle a su abu que estaba actuando bajo presión, pero luego se puso a pensar de que sería un riesgo, ya que si Drako se daba cuenta asesinaría a Diana, así que continuó con las órdenes de Drako. Cuando llegó a donde estaba su abu, Tiago se puso algo tímido, ya que no sabía que es lo que iba a decir, ya que prácticamente estaba traicionando a su abu.

Hola abu-Dijo Tiago saludando, aunque algo nervioso.

Ah, Hola Tiago, ¿En dónde estabas?, tus padres te han estado buscando toda la mañana- Dijo Eduardo.

Estuve jugando con unos amigos, ah abu, por cierto, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-Dijo Tiago.

Claro, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó Eduardo.

Quería saber si en un rato podías ir a la cascada-Dijo Tiago.

Está bien nieto, pero ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?-Preguntó Eduardo

Te lo diré luego, tengo que buscar a mi padre-Dijo Tiago dirigiéndose a cumplir la segunda orden de Drako, aunque Eduardo se quedó con la duda de para que Tiago quería que vaya a la cascada, pero aun así aceptó.

-Tiago, había decidido ir primero a su nido, para luego buscar a su padre, pero para su suerte, Blu estaba allí.

Tiago, ¿En dónde estabas?, tu madre y yo te estábamos buscando por todos lados-Dijo Blu aliviado por encontrar a Tiago.

Solo estuve con unos amigos, lo que si, pa, quiero mostrarte algo-Dijo Tiago.

Está Bien hijo, pero luego vamos a buscar a tu madre que debe estar preocupada por ti-Dijo Blu.

-En un determinado momento, Blu había notado de que Tiago no quería ir volando, lo que lo puso algo pensativo.

Ah, Tiago, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos volando?, sería más rápido-Propuso Blu.

Ahh, es que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, y creo que si vamos rápido, no podremos pasar un rato de padre a hijo-Dijo Tiago, tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía en su ala por habérsela fracturado.

Está bien hijo-Dijo Blu, aunque algo sorprendido, ya que normalmente a Tiago le gustaba más estar con sus amigos que con él.

11:55am

-Tiago había llevado a Blu a donde tenían de prisioneras a Perla, Bia y a Diana, mientras que su abuelo estaba yendo a la cascada en donde se encontraba Drako, para interceptarlo, cuando Eduardo llegó a la cascada, él empezó a tener un mal presentimiento, ya que Tiago no estaba ahí.

¡Tiago!, ¿En dónde estará?-Se preguntó Eduardo cuando en eso aparece Drako de la nada.

Hola, Eduardo, tiempo que no te veo, creo que la última vez que me viste fue cuando me mandaste a juicio-Dijo Drako.

Esto es imposible, Ju….-Dijo Eduardo aunque no pudo terminar de hablar porque Drako intervino.

¡No me llames por ese nombre!, yo ya no soy el mismo débil de antes, y ahora tú harás lo que yo te diga-Dijo molesto Drako

Jamás lo haré-Dijo Eduardo, cuando en eso Drako saca de su cangurera el cuchillo balístico.

Si no lo haces morirás, y tu hijita también, y, oh, me acabo de olvidar de decirte que tenemos prisionera a ti hija-Dijo Drako.

Imposible, haré lo que digas, no la lastimes Drako-Dijo Eduardo preocupado por Perla.

Ja, al parecer te acordaste del nombre que me puse, ahora, vas a seguirme, oh asesinaré a tu hija-Dijo Drako llevando a Eduardo a donde tenían prisionera a Perla.

-Cuando Tiago llegó con Blu donde estaban Bia y Diana, Blu se sorprende e intenta salvar a Bia, pero en eso es interceptado por Pepillo que lo agarra del cuello.

Te alegras de verme jejejejeje-Dijo Pepillo

-En ese instante Drako llega con Eduardo, lo que hace que se complete la primera fase del plan de Drako.

Ya hice lo que dijiste, ahora suelta a Diana-Dijo Tiago

Crees que en verdad lo iba a hacer, pues no, ahora ustedes serán los que paguen el precio-Dijo Drako.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó Eduardo.

Hoy sabrán lo que es una venganza jajajajajajajaja-Dijo Drako con voz malévola

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:58

12:00:00

Bueno, este fue el 6to capítulo de mi fic, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, que sus opiniones ayudan a que mejora, hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
